I won't let you go
by Sanny-chan
Summary: Akane's going to the US to study in a renowned university. Ranma won't have it and has decided to make her change her mind...
1. I'll miss you

Ranma's POV

_And I look at her. She's packing her last things up. I'm standing on the doorstep of her room but I can't go any further. I notice a tear is running on my cheek and I wipe it off quickly with my hand. Fortunately, Akane can't see me from where she is standing - in front of her desk. _

_I don't want her to go._

_I don't want her to leave._

_I feel like my heart's about to burst out of my chest as I see her take the picture - the picture I bought a frame for, last Christmas - down the wall and look at it for a second before taking the photo out and putting it in her handbag. _

_She turns around slowly and I decide not to run away before she can see me._

_"Looks like you're all packed up, huh ?" I say, with a stupidly shaky voice._

_She nods, and smiles her beautiful but sad smile._

_"Yeah. It's so exciting" she responds._

_I almost snort at that. Exciting, huh ? She looks all but excited._

_"So, what time you leavin' tomorrow ?"_

_"6:30. Gonna have to wake up early if you wanna say goodbye" she says with a small laugh._

_I smile back. A tiny, pathetic smile cuz' I don't know what to say. I haven't made up my mind yet. Will I be able to watch her leave ? To say the words I've repeated in front of the mirror a million times ? _

Be careful Akane...

I'll miss you, tomboy

_I'm not sure about the "tomboy" part yet. I'll add it if I really feel too embarrassed - which is most likely to happen. I don't want her leaving mad at me, though. _

_Geez, I just don't want her to leave at all ! Why did she have to accept the stupid scolarship in the US anyway ? As if we didn't have any good universities here in Japan ! Sometimes I get this weird idea that maybe she just wants to leave because she wants to get away from me... I wouldn't resent her for that. Man, all the trouble I've brought into her life... I wish I could apologize for that. _

_I've got so many stuff to apologize for. I'd apologize for not telling her about "P-chan" - even though I already have, a million times. Guess she'll never completely forgive me for this... and I know **I** will never forgive myself._

_But the words just won't come out. Everytime, I'm afraid she'll laugh at me and say something like "Too late to apologize"... And she would be right. What would be the point now ? She's leaving, and I won't be seeing her for at least a year before she comes back to Japan. _

_Last week she was going to Todai and yesterday she gets that letter from her English teacher and tomorrow she's off to the US... It's all so sudden, so hurried. I didn't even have time to prepare for it, nobody was expecting it anyway. _

_"Look, you don't have to wake up ok? We can just say goodbye right now" she mutters, looking away._

_"Akane I... I'm..."_

_You're at loss for words, you idiot, I say to myself._

_"I'll... miss you, Ranma" she says, still looking away._

_My heart beats wildly in my chest now. I enter her room, hands in my pockets, trying to look casual._

_"I'll miss you too..."_

_Don't say it, a voice in my mind warns me, don't say it !_

_"...tomboy"_

_Akane glares at me, fuming, but then - shockingly - smiles and lifts one eyebrow._

_"Shut up, pervert"_

_"Hey I'm not... !"_

_I stop there, smiling myself. We've always been like that, me and her. Fighting and insulting each other, but not really meaning it. Well, at least I never really meant any of the crap I've said to her. "Uncute" hmph... How could I ever have called her uncute ? Truth is, I never quite accepted the effect she has on me. Her sparkly brown eyes and messy, tomboyish blue-black hair... Her perfect figure, with all the gorgeous curves... How could I ever have said she was fat ? She's beautiful, just the way she is. _

_"Be careful Akane" I continue "don't put yourself in any trouble, ok?"_

_"Or what ?" she teases._

_"Or I'll be in the next plane for the US, coming to kick your butt" I say, half-jokingly._

_She frowns, seeming mad again, but relaxes right then._

_"I won't. You don't need to worry about me..."_

_I will, I said to myself. Everyday, and every night I'll worry about you. _

_"Ranma, Akane ! Diner's ready !" Kasumi's voice calls._

_"Coming !" Akane and I call back at the same time._

_We smile at each other and then, I watch Akane walk up to me and I feel her warm lips kiss me softly on the cheek. _

_A second later, she's out of the room. As for me, I'm still standing there, in a state of shock. _

_Did she just...?_

_I put my hand on my cheek, disbelieving._

_The spot on my cheek - just where she kissed me - is burning hot. But it's a pleasant feeling._

_I'm burning hot all of a sudden. I feel like I'm about to melt right there._

_"Ranma ! I'll eat your ramen if you don't get your butt over here right now!" cries Pop's voice._

_"Touch it and you'll die !" I shout back._

_I smile as I think about what I've just decided to do, tonight. Don't know if it's gonna work, and how it's gonna turn out... but I know one sure thing :_

_**I won't let Akane go.**_

Short for a first chapter but I've been on the computer all day and my eyes hurt. I had this idea just a few minutes ago and that's what came out of my imagination, I hope you like it.

It won't be a long story, I think, well, I don't really know actually. I never know how my stories are gonna turn out... that's what makes them interesting to write I guess.

Stay tuned !


	2. Midnight fight

Akane's POV

_Everyone must be sleeping now. _

_Well, except for me._

_How could I sleep anyway ? I'm going to the USA, tomorrow ! I'm not ready !_

_I dive into the water and lie there in the furo, until I'm out of oxygen and need to resurface._

_"God" I mutter, out of breath._

_I just couldn't refuse. You can't refuse this kind of scolarships, you just can't. One of the most renowned universities of America... of the world, actually. _

_I never would've thought it would work, when I filled in the application form. It wasn't even my idea, it was my teacher's, who said I could easily make it if I really wanted to... But do I really wanna leave ? Tomorrow ? _

_It's just so sudden, I wish I had a few more days to really think it over... but I was told to make a decision right away, so I decided not to let it slip... anyone with a bit of good sense would've done the same._

_I'll always remember Ranma's face when I announced the big news to the whole family. He seemed flabbergasted, like he'd just been hit by a truck. _

_Maybe it's just me but I thought he also looked kind of... hurt. Could it be that he doesn't want me to leave ? Well, it's not like he ever said the words "don't go Akane" even once. The jerk's probably glad I'm finally gonna be out of his life. He'll be able to go out with Shampoo, Ukyo or anybody else with boobs..._

_Talking about boobs, I rinse the soap off my chest and get out of the furo, before wrapping a warm towel around my body and another little one around my head._

_Putting on my slippers and my bathrobe, I get out of the bathroom and start walking up the stairs when I notice the light's on in the dojo. _

_Ranma... I think as my heart starts beating faster. I glance at the clock - almost midnight. Maybe he couldn't sleep - just like me, he must be training to tire himself out._

_For one second I want to join him - but then I remember what I did just before dinner. I actually **kissed **him on the cheek. I still don't know what took me to do such a thing... I was feeling so vulnerable, I was so scared that it was the last time he and I were alone before I'd leave so I just..._

_I just did what I'd been dying to do since I met him. _

_I blushed as I remembered how soft and warm his cheek had felt. I was unable look him in the eye during the whole dinner and blushed everytime our hands accidentally brushed. I think he blushed too but I didn't look at him to check. Nabiki, as usual, was the only one to notice the strange way we acted but she kept her mouth shut - thank God. Guess she decided to be nice since she won't be seeing me for a while after tomorrow..._

_Before I realize what I'm doing, I walk back and get out of the house, heading toward the dojo. _

_The air's freezing outside and I start trembling. My shaky hands open the door of the dojo and..._

Ranma's POV

_There she is._

_My eyes open wide as I catch sight of her in her... bathrobe and slippers. What the heck ? _

_"Akane... What are you doing here ?" I ask, my eyes looking up and down her silhouette._

_She slightly blushes, and closes the door._

_"I... Wait that was my line, what are **you** doing here, Ranma ? It's almost midnight" she says quickly._

_"Not tired" I answer with a shrug "Did you just take a bath ?"_

_She nods. "Can't sleep either. I saw the light here so I came to see what was going on..."_

_"Uhm... Nothing much. It's just me, training"_

_My next line's supposed to be : "wanna spar with me ?" but now I'm not sure what to do since she's obviously not gonna wanna spar in her bathrobe. Well whatever, she can still go and change..._

_"Wanna spar with me ?" I say, taking off my shirt._

_She looks away for a second, looking flustered._

_"What are you talking about..." she whispers._

_"You know, me beating the crap outta you, as usual..."_

_All of a sudden, her face reddens with anger. I always knew how to make her react..._

_"You never beat the crap out of me, cuz' all you do is dodge !" she yells, fuming._

_"You just gotta admit you never manage to land a blow on me..." I tease._

_She shakes her head slowly, an angry rictus on her face. Then she takes the towel out of her hair, which falls down wet on her shoulders._

_Next thing I know, I'm ducking my head to avoid her fist._

_"Hey ! Tryin' to take me by surprise, huh ?" _

_"Shut up and fight back!" she yells, launching a series of punches on me._

_Smirking, I easily grab both her fists to block them. Infuriated, she writhes to break free but I won't let go. Normally, I wouldn't do such a thing, but right now, I realize how much I like feeling her tiny hands in mine and seeing the red flames igniting her eyes and cheeks. She's never more beautiful than when she burns with such passion and fervor._

_Taking advantage of my moment of distraction, she manages to kick the back of my calves in a quick, effective blow. Losing my balance, I fall flat on my back. _

_Akane's glowing, an air of superiority lighting up her face. _

_I jump on my feet, preparing for the next blow. Suddenly, I don't see her as Akane anymore, but as my **opponent**. I must not get distracted again and lose focus. I hate to admit it, but Akane's gotten much better at striking with precision. She trained a lot after she found out about Ryoga's curse, the rage and bitterness helping her make amazing progress._

_"You're not striking back?" she asks, putting her arms in front of her in a protective gesture._

_"You'd get hurt"_

_"Try me"_

_"Don't wanna risk breaking one of your bones"_

_"Hah! Guess you don't mind me breaking one of yours then!" she spits, throwing her foot in the air._

_Her heel hardly brushes the top of my shoulder as I shove it away. Irritated, she throws her other foot at me and my mouth gapes open as something happens that neither I, nor her, were expecting._

_--_

_Muahaha, inspiration runs through me like a river !! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, it's so fun writing this story. Don't worry, you'll understand soon why Ranma wanted Akane to spar with him tonight._

_WARNING : it might get lemonish in the next chapter so don't read it if you're not "mature" enough. It shouldn't go too far though, depends on my mood. I'll let you know in the beginning of the next chapter._

_Don't forget to REVIEW !! :)_


	3. Goodbyes

Akane's POV

_I'm naked._

_At least that's how it feels like when the belt of my bathrobe comes undone and displays pretty much **everything** it's supposed to cover up. The left side of my chest, my right leg from the top of my thigh - and I'm pretty **sure **- Ranma also got a glimpse of my most intimate parts..._

_I stand there petrified for about a second before I instinctively grab the ends of the bathrobe and pull them tight around my waist. Ranma's still looking at me, a dazed expression on his face. His taut, bare chest is gleaming with sweat and moving in and out as he exhales raggedly._

_I've never felt so embarrassed in my life, my heart's thumping in my chest and my face feels like it's on fire. Why did this have to happen now ? In front of Ranma ? _

_I wanna scream "pervert" but the word remains stuck in my throat. Why is he still staring like an idiot ? Why isn't he saying something or - worse - making fun of me ?_

_"Akane..." he finally says in a hoarse voice._

_I glare at him, prepared for the worst._

_"What ? I'm an uncute and sexless tomboy, I know" I exclaim, still hugging my bathrobe tightly._

_"You're not" Ranma responds almost instantly._

_"What...?"_

_"I'm sorry for ever saying these things to you" he adds, looking sincere "I didn't know it actually affected you"_

_"It doesn't" I reply in a whisper - very convincing._

_"Akane..." Ranma begins, looking away, "do you really wanna go to the US ?"_

_"I... guess so. Anyone with this opportunity would've gone, right ?"_

_I'm hesitating. He knows it._

_"Not you" he says in a determined tone. "I know you've always been a straight-A student and stuff but... what about the dojo ?"_

_"Well, you're still gonna take over the dojo, aren't you ?" _

_He stares at me, looking like he wants to say something that won't come out._

_"Right. I am" he finally blurts out, "It's always been... the plan"_

_"Good" I say, swallowing with difficulty. _

_"And I thought it was your plan too" he adds, his eyes still locked on mine._

_I don't know what to say. Is he actually... disappointed? _

_"Look, can't you see that this is what you were made for ?" he asks, motioning around him with his arms "To become one of the greatest martial artists in this country? That's what you always said!" _

_"Well maybe I've changed my mind!" _

_"But why ?" he asks loudly._

_"I just wanna get away_—" _I say, without even realizing the meaning of my words as I speak them. _

_Ranma casts a glance at me, a hurt look on his face._

_"Not from you!" I say quickly "but from... all the craziness that's been going on, since..."_

_"Since I've moved in here" Ranma finishes, fatality in his tone._

_I suddenly realize that I can't deny it. Ranma **was** the beginning of all the chaos in my life, and in my family's. But it's not like there were only downsides to that... In reality, I just can't imagine my life without him living here anymore..._

_"Look... Ranma ?"_

_"What now..."_

_"Don't... hate me for this" _

_"I don't... hate you" he replies slowly without looking at me._

_I feel my eyes prickle with tears as I realize something important : that's it, I've made my decision. _

_Only now, I realize that I really **do** want to get away for a while, and be able to think about something else than Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, and all the rest... maybe that's why I said "yes" so quickly, because inconsciously, I knew what was better for me._

_But Ranma... It shatters my heart to know that I won't see him for so long. Even if I hardly admit it to myself, he's the person I'll be missing the most... It rips me up inside to even think about all that could happen during this year... what if he forgets about me and ends up marrying Shampoo or Ukyo ? What if he realizes that his life is better off without me in it ? I couldn't stand that - I just couldn't._

_"Well if that's what you really want... goodbye, Akane" Ranma whispers, turning around to pick up his shirt._

_"G-Goodbye" I stutter, surprised at the way things are turning out. _

_Strangely, I feel like there's so much more to be said before we must part. But my whole body's frozen as I watch him get out of the dojo. _

_He doesn't even turn back to look at me one last time. _

_'Stop him! Tell him the whole truth before it's too late!' a voice screams in my head... but I ignore it, too stubborn and petrified._

_A flow of tears rushes down my cheeks as Ranma slams the door behind him._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Damn it!" Ranma exclaimed as he leaped on the roof.

He was boiling inside. Fortunately, he had managed to get away from Akane before bursting out, but now he just had to let it all out, one way or another...

"Akane no bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

His voice echoed through Nerima's streets, scaring off a few tomcats that were eating out of some garbage cans.

For one second, he looked behind him, afraid to find Akane, fuming and about to pound him on the head with her mallet - or without it - but nobody was there. She was probably already sleeping in her room. He suddenly felt the urge to go and watch her sleep through the window of her room but he held himself back, remembering that the curtains must be drawn anyway.

Ranma sat down, arms crossed and elbows on his knees. He felt like his own mind didn't obey him anymore. One one hand, he was truly mad at Akane, disappointed and deeply hurt, but on the other hand, he forced himself to put his anger and resentment away because he now knew that she would **really** leave. All he wanted was to be as close to her as possible, as long as possible...

He glanced at the sky, and cursed at the moon, at the stars, and at the whole universe. Why did he have to move in here ? He was happy before, going nowhere and everywhere with his Pop, not caring about anybody else but _himself_. But Akane had changed him and his whole world. He'd become somebody he'd never been before - and it really sucked at times. Now he was _involved _and he felt _weak_. Akane had had this power over him, since the very beginning. She could make him do anything in the world - but he would never admit that to her.

Ranma sighed and lied down, his hands under his head. After a few minutes, his eyelids shut themselves and he fell asleep, despite the many thoughts in his head that just wouldn't leave him in peace. Those became dreams, haunting and obsessive nightmares which always involved Akane being taken away from him in a thousand different scenarios.

And then, suddenly, everything changed. The darkness became light and a beautiful, dark and short-haired angel flew down from the sky and leaned over to kiss him.

It was Akane. He had dreamed of the two of them kissing oh-so-many-times, but this was different. It felt so _real_, and so _good_ that it sent electrical shivers all through his body.

Ranma knew this wasn't going to last long, so he fought to stay asleep, but consciousness was already coming back to him, taking the imaginary light away, but strangely... not the kiss. Ranma kept his eyes shut, not wanting to check if it really **was** just his imagination playing tricks on him or if Akane's lips were really kissing his.

'Please let it be real, let it be real...' he prayed blissfully, enjoying every new and incredibly pleasant sensation.

--

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter will most definately get lemony so you've been warned (I will then have to change the rating of the story so don't forget to add it to your story alerts...)

Reviews are **always** welcome :)


	4. Fighting temptation

_Hi, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. It's hard to write exactly the way I see things happening in my head, and it's even harder since english isn't my first language... But anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter called "F**ighting temptation**" _

_xD_

Chapter 3

Ranma didn't move.

The lips didn't go away.

After a few enjoyable minutes, Akane slowly and _reluctantly_ broke the kiss.

Ranma still had his eyes closed, and Akane wondered for a second if he really wasn't sleeping anymore. Though she had felt him **respond** to the kiss, somehow. And she could swear his chest was moving faster than before.

"Ranma ?" she whispered, leaning over him.

Ranma opened his eyes slowly. When he saw Akane's face a few inches from his own, he instinctively lifted his head up, almost brushing her lips with his nose.

"Akane are you... real ?" he asked in a shy whisper.

"Of course I'm real... baka" Akane answered with a nervous laugh.

The young boy was at a loss for words. So was she staying in Japan after all ? His heart started racing as the hopes were building themselves again within him.

"Have you changed your..."

Akane shook her head, slowly, but with a determined look on her face. Ranma felt all his hopes vanishing at once and his heart being ripped yet once again.

"Then what are you doing here..." he began angrily, already getting up.

"I want you" Akane spoke, firmly grabbing his wrist to hold him back.

Ranma froze in place.

Despite the cold breeze, Akane felt like her whole body had suddenly caught fire. Her head almost hurt from the throbbing in her temples. 'Too late to go back now...'warned an anxious voice in her head.

"Before I leave... I want to give something to you" she said, trying to sound bold but feeling so vulnerable.

Ranma wondered if he wasn't dreaming yet once again. There was no way in the world this was _real._ And even if it was, it _had_ to be a joke.

"Oh." he said, and almost hit himself for having nothing better to say.

He slowly turned around to look at Akane's face, still suspicious and afraid she would laugh at him and yell something like 'Gotcha baka !!!'. But Akane looked... embarrassed.

Embarrassed, sincere and... _cute_.

The young girl was still wearing her white bathrobe, her now dry hair blowing gently in the breeze and reflecting the moonlight. 'An angel', Ranma thought. His eyes then met the hand that was tightly holding his wrist.

The young boy swallowed hard. He felt like his legs were gonna collapse under his weight any time now. Never had he felt so weak. 'Weakling' said an angry voice in his head and then 'say something!'.

Akane let go of his wrist, suddenly looking hurt and confused. "I... I'm sorry" she whispered.

Ranma suddenly felt like his tongue had been given back to him. "N-no ! Why ?"

The young girl shook her head. "You obviously don't feel _that_ way about me..."

Before Ranma could respond, she added almost angrily "...and I know I'm no Shampoo, Ukyo or even Kodachi..."

"That's a sure thing!" Ranma exclaimed without thinking.

Akane's face got so red that it looked as if it was about to explode. "Well thank you !" she cried, jumping on her feet and starting to run away.

"W-what ? No wait ! That's not what I meant!" Ranma only just realized how his words had been interpreted.

The young girl stopped running, but didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see the few tears his words had caused to fall. "What did you mean then?" she asked, hoping for the best as well as dreading the worst.

"Akane you're b-better than them..." Ranma stuttered, feeling the thick shell around his heart crack open.

Akane froze in place.

"Shampoo pisses me off" he continued, "Ukyo's _just_ a friend, and Kodachi... how the hell can you even compare yourself to that looney?!"

"I meant... physically" Akane heard herself say, suddenly feeling excessively self-conscious.

Ranma couldn't help but sneer - fortunately, Akane was still facing the opposite way and couldn't see him. So she was still worried about what he thought of her appearance, huh ? Maybe it was time to tell her what he really thought of her looks... Man, that was gonna be hard, but Ranma felt that it was worth it.

"You'rrrre... beautiful" he stammered, his face turning bright red almost instantly.

Akane turned around to face him, in a state of shock. Was he trying to make fun of her again? Or was he really... sincere ?

"You may not be as feminine as Shampoo, or even as sophisticated as Ukyo..." Ranma continued without looking at her (otherwise he would have seen her clenched fists and the red flare in her eyes) "you really _are_ a tomboy actually... but that's what I like about you"

Akane's fists unclenched, and she couldn't hold back the smile that was already stretching her lips.

"I like your short hair, and I like how your eyes sparkle when we spar"

Ranma nervously scratched his forehead. He still couldn't look her in the eye just yet. He had to let it all out first.

"Wanna know what I thought when I first saw you ?"

"Tell me" Akane whispered, almost begging.

"I thought you were... cute"

The young boy slowly looked up, meeting his fiancée's gleaming dark eyes. She was smiling. And that reminded Ranma that...

"And I... love to see you smile"

Akane's smile broadened, and suddenly, her lips were on Ranma's, kissing him with all the passion and hunger she had been keeping inside during all these years. Ranma froze for a moment, but his body responded to the kiss before his mind realized what was going on.

His hands especially, were moving on their own, his fingers waving into Akane's wet hair, caressing her soft neck...

Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and stood up on her toes to better reach his mouth. His shoulders were tense beneath her wrists and the muscles in his neck were taut. Her arms dropped as she felt his hands sweep the thin fabric from her shoulders. Slowly, the bathrobe slid down her back and her legs, to envelope her feet. It was an unfamiliar feeling for her, being caressed by the gently moving air, especially on her breasts and the now freed hair at the junction of body and thigh. Ranma was suddenly overwhelmed by two distinct but equally intense feelings. First, his arousal level reached a point it never had before. Akane was naked, right in from of him, - _for once_ she wasn't trying to hide it - and she didn't seem the least embarrassed by her nudity. Involuntarily, he glanced at her exposed breasts, and then it was too much for him. He wanted her, right **here**, right **now**. Fighting against his own instincts, he tore his gaze away from Akane and forced himself to calm down by taking deep breaths. He could have just taken her without caring to make sure that was really what she wanted, but he had enough respect and self-control not to give in to the temptation.

The other feeling wasn't a very pleasant one. He was _scared_. He could feel the adrenaline travel up and down his spine, his stomach was in knots, and he couldn't swallow or speak because of the big lump in his throat.


	5. Take me

**Chapter 4**

Akane wasn't feeling any better than Ranma. She was _naked_. And it was starting to get cold. Not that she really felt the freezing wind on her boiling skin (consequence of what had just happened) but still, she had been standing there like an idiot for 5 whole minutes. Why had he broken the kiss anyways ? Her lips were still aching for his. She hadn't had enough kissing, she hadn't had enough of... him.

Ranma was standing still too, his gaze low - so much that Akane wondered if his eyes weren't closed - as if he was... _scared_. Could that even happen ? For Ranma to be scared ? He always seemed so brave and self-confident... So it only took her naked body for him to lose all his wits ? Akane smile inwardly, proud of the effect she had on him. But a wave of anxiety spread through her mind just as soon. Maybe he wasn't looking at her because he was disappointed ? Maybe he had told her she was beautiful just because he didn't want to hurt her ? But he had **kissed** her though ! Well, he had responded to **her **kiss, to be exact...

"Look, if you don't want to... then I can just go and we'll pretend all of this never happened..." she managed to say, her voice weaker than she had expected.

Ranma cast a surprised glance at her face - and tried to stay focused on her face, only her face. Now **she** was the one looking down. So she was already changing her mind ? "I want to !" Ranma almost yelled, so much that it startled Akane. "I just don't want you to feel like you **have** to or anything... but I mean, it was your idea in the first place so..."

Akane took this like a slap in the face but didn't flinch. (So now he thought she was being too bold?) Slowly, she reached for the bathrobe at her feet, turned around, and put it back on.

"But it couldn've been mine" Ranma quickly said, confusing himself.

"What do you mean" Akane asked angrily, and to Ranma it sounded like a rock ready to be thrown at his face if he didn't find the right answer.

"I uhm, I want this to happen too" he stammered, unsure.

"What do you mean 'this' ?" she asked, and regretted it just as soon as the words passed her lips. Why did she always have to question everything ? She could swear she saw Ranma's face redden, even though it was pitch black out there.

"I mean... I wanna be with you. I wanna spend this night with you, the last night before I lose you..."

A wave of joy and relief took over Akane's mind. She felt ready, ready to hear the answer to the question she had been wanting to ask her fiancé for a long, long time...

"Ranma... I need to know... do you love me ?"

**Ranma's POV**

_Love. __It's only a word._

_Only four insignificant letters._

_Then why the hell is it so scary ?_

_"I ... guess" I respond, not willing to repeat the damn word._

_"You guess... or you do ?" _

_"I guess I do"_

_"Ahhh... just say it then !"_

_"Why don't you say it ? Do **YOU** l-love me ?" _

_HAH. She's the one blushing now._

_"Ranma... You saw me naked **twice** today, doesn't that answer your question ?"_

_"No, I wanna hear you say it" __I'm trying not to grin, but it's hard to resist._

**Akane's POV**

_I never thought I would be the one to say it first. __But I've had enough of all these childish games. __I'll say it, and if he doesn't accept it... then I'll just get over it. _

_I will... Right ?_

_"I love... you, Saotome Ranma"_

_Wow. It wasn't so hard after all. I'm feeling so weak, so light now... Just as if my head's detached from the rest of my body. I can't look at Ranma, not yet, not before I've heard his response._

_I hear a whisper :_ _"Me too"_

_He clears his throat and says, louder this time :_ _"I l-love you too... Tendô Akane"_

_He's smiling. _

_I know I'm smiling too. And then I'm shaking. Not because I'm cold, but because I'm about to burst out laughing. Ranma's doing exactly the same. Why did it take us so long to say that ? Why did it take us so long to admit something that we both already knew ?! _

_Slowly, we stop laughing and his eyes lock on mine. It's not amusement that I see in them anymore, they're burning with passion, hunger and... desire. __I, too, feel that burning and aching feeling of desire throughout my body. I can't think anymore. My head's spinning. My ears feel like they're on fire. All I want is him. Him with me, him near me, him... inside me._

_I didn't see him move but he's already holding me, touching me... his hands, his lips... brushing the most sensitive parts of my body._

_"Let's go... to your room" Ranma says, his breath ragged and his voice hoarse._

_Slowly, he picks me up, putting a hand under my back, and another one under my knees, and the next second, we're getting into my room by the window._ _He puts me down, but I'm not letting go of him, my hands around his neck, I kiss him here... there... everywhere my lips can reach._

**Ranma's POV**

_Her hair, her skin, her fingers, her **smell.** She's brushing me, touching me, kissing me, and I'm holding her, my hands clamping her hips, and her legs are wrapped around my waist... her crotch pressed against my... _

_Man ! Does she know what kind of effect she has on me ???_ _I'm feeling so hungry, hungry for her, hungry for more... I don't know if I'm gonna be able to hold back..._

_"Akane !" I cry with a ridiculously high voice. "are you sure you wanna go further... cuz I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to stop once we get... started"_

_"Yes" she replies almost instantly, and then kisses me "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you... I really want this to happen"_

_"Ok"_

_Gently, I put her down on her bed, and she's already taking off my shirt, almost ripping it cuz she can't bother undoing the buttons. Then she slows down, her small, fragile hands sliding down from my shoulders to my trousers, but she stops right there._

_"I-I'll do it..." I whisper in her ear._

_"It's alright" she retorts, but her voice is shaking._

**Akane's POV**

_My first thought when I see **it**** : **_

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God._

_How is something that **big** ever going to... fit in me ? _

_Ranma's looking pale all of a sudden, and he murmurs :_ _"You okay ?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" _

_Am I ? I don't know anymore. I'm afraid, but the dizzying heat within me has doubled in temperature. It's never been so **wet** between my legs. __Apparently, my body knows what to do better than my mind. I move around, freeing myself from the fabric that was still hiding the most intimate parts of my body._

_Ranma leans over me and kisses the skin between my breasts._ _"You're beautiful... you're so beautiful" he repeats._

_"Take me" I say, spreading my legs apart._

_"Oh... shit" I hear him say._

_"Wh-what's wrong ?"_

_"We forgot... we don't have... a condom" he explains, stammering._

_"I'm on the pill... remember ? Your mom..."_

_It was still embarrassing to think about that day when Ranma's mom had given me "the box", which contained birth control pills and other medicine._

_"So... it's safe, right ?" he asks, looking confused._

_"Yeah, it's safe" I answer, smiling._

_"Alright"_ _He moves a bit, adjusting his position between my legs, and then I feel **it**. _

_**It , **brushing the most sensible part of my anatomy, sliding up and down my wetness... I hear myself moan in pleasure and begging for more. With a thrust of his hips, he drives himself into me, slowly, so slowly... he probably doesn't want to hurt me, but I don't feel any pain. __Only pure, electric sparkles of pleasure, multiplying at each inch he gains. _

_"Yes" I moan, and I arch my back, so that **it **pushes deeper inside me._

_He's almost all the way in, when we both start moving erratically. _

**Ranma's POV**

_In and out... in and then out... each time deeper, each time harder. __I never thought it would feel so **good. **It's so wet, so warm inside, I wanna moan, shout and cry my pleasure out but I keep it in, too afraid to wake anybody up._ _Akane's face is flushed and covered with beads of sweat, and her breasts toss on her chest everytime I drive in her. I wonder what it feels like for her. Not that I've never penetrated my female body... but it's probably something completely different._

_Suddenly, it's getting harder to push myself in, it's getting so tight in there... I'm losing control, I won't last another minute._

_"Raaaaanmaaaaaaa........! Akane cries, apparently losing control herself._

_And then it's too much, I let myself come in her with an ultimate groan._ _Akane's pushing my back against her chest, her hips wiggling under me, slower now... slower, and then stopping._ _The sound of our two ragged breaths is resounding in the room like a melody. _

_Slowly, I pull myself out of her, and lie down next to her._ _After a few minutes, I turn around to look at her. She's smiling at me, such a radiant and beaming smile that I try hard to carve it in my memory. __I wanna look at her all night long. __I struggle to keep my eyes open as hers slowly close. But I'm so worn out that it's impossible to fight against my heavy eyelids. I fall asleep with one last smile, and for the first time in my life, I'm a 1000 percent sure I'm gonna have pleasant, very pleasant dreams tonight._

_*..................................................................................................................................................................................*_

**Wow. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but as you see, it's quite long... So here you go... Let me know what you think, and tell me if you think this should be the last chapter, or if it should continue (for at least, another chapter), cuz I'm not sure. I think it's good like this, but I can always write about what happens the next day if you insist.** **I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and please read the other one called "man up and say it" if you haven't yet ! It's a longer one, it has more action in it, but no sex... well, almost.**

**Thank you, and review !!! :D**


	6. Are you still leaving ?

**Chapter 6**

Ranma was the first one to wake up the next morning.

He was stretching his arms like every morning when he realized he wasn't in his room. His hand met another person's arm on his left. Akane's arm...

"Hmm..." she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering.

The young girl rolled over in the bed, pushing Ranma out of it.

"Damn it !"

"What's... who's there ?" Akane asked, hiding her naked body under the sheets and turning on the bedside lamp.

The teenagers' eyes locked, as a million questions burst in their minds.

_A : Why is Ranma in my room ?_

_R : Why am I in Akane's room ?_

_A : Why am I naked ?!_

_R : Did... **it** really happen ?_

"You remember what happened as well as I do, right ?" Ranma asked, afraid that everything that had been nothing but a dream.

"I-I think I do..."

Then she smiled. So she wasn't mad. Ranma felt a wave of relief calm his frenzied heartbeats. He wanted to kiss her. It was okay now right ? They were like... a couple ? But Akane looked away and blushed.

"That's kind of embarrassing... we should get dressed"

"Y-yeah... I guess I'll go then" Ranma replied, piqued.

"No ! Uhm, you can stay here. Please"

"Whatever you like" Ranma shrugged, but he'd rarely felt so happy in his life.

They both got dressed in silence, and then Ranma slowly sat next to his fiancée. She looked beautiful, with her sparkling eyes, her tousled hair and the half-smile on her lips. He caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He felt ridiculous. Never had he touched anyone like that... and it was still hard to realize that this Akane was the real Akane. Not the one from his dreams and fantasies. There would always be a _tiny_ part of him that was afraid to be rejected by her.

Akane grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. She too, felt a little awkward. After all, she had dreamed of being with Ranma like _that, _so many times that it was really hard to believe that this was **reality**. She could kiss him, she could hug him and he wouldn't make fun of her. He loved her. As much as she loved him.

"You love me... right ?" she asked shyly.

(It was still better to make sure.)

"Yeah" he said with an almost not-shaky voice.

(It was easier to just answer the question.)

Akane giggled, turned off the lamp, and lay down on her back, pulling Ranma with her. She was cold, so she grabbed his right arm and snuggled up to his side.

"I love you too" she whispered.

They kept quiet for a long moment, enjoying each other's warmth. The room was still dark but it was getting lighter and lighter outside. Akane glanced at the alarm clock on her night table.

"Oh my god"

"What's wrong ?"

"It's 5:30"

"...So ?"

"So I'm supposed to leave in an hour..." Akane exclaimed, her voice breaking on the last words.

"Oh" Ranma said, as a horrible pain spread through his chest, as if he had just been stabbed right in the heart.

Akane felt him stiffen beside her.

"What's wrong ?"

Ranma took a deep breath.

"You're still leaving ?" he asked in a cold tone.

Akane let out an anxious sigh.

"I don't know... I HAVE to... I guess"

"You don't HAVE to do anything that you don't want to" Ranma said calmly, boiling on the inside.

He was so afraid, so afraid that she would leave him. How could he make her change her mind ? He had told her he loved her for God's sake ! He had opened his heart to her, what else did she need ?!

"But what if I... do ?" Akane asked in a very low voice.

That was it. She had killed him. Ranma closed his eyes, preparing himself to say something he'd never imagined he would be able to say :

"Then go. If that's what you really want, just go. Don't worry about me, don't worry about anyone but yourself. That's what you should do"

And he turned his head to kiss her on the forehead. This was too much, he had to get out. He had to get away from her before she could see that he was only pretending to be ok with her leaving. He jumped to his feet, just when someone knocked.

"Akane ? Are you awake ?" Kasumi asked behind the door.

"Shit" Ranma cursed.

"Y-yeah I'm awake, I'm getting dressed" Akane lied to her sister.

"What do you want for breakfast ?"

"Anything, anything's fine"

"Okay... hurry up, you don't wanna be late"

"I know. I'll be right there"

They heard Kasumi's footsteps walk away. Akane got up, facing Ranma.

"I have something to ask you -" she began.

Ranma let out a bitter laugh. It was getting harder and harder to hide his true feelings. He was about to burst, he could feel it. _What else do you want ? You've stolen my heart, crushed it with your small hands, and stomped on it with your feet. What else do you wanna take from me ? My pride ? That's what you want ? You want me to cry in fronta you ?_

"Go ahead" he just said, a bitter taste in his mouth.

Akane lowered her gaze, embarrassed.

"Go ahead" Ranma repeated, a little roughly.

"You're mad..."

"Fuck yeah I'm mad !" he finally let out. "I gave you all, all I had. What else do you want ?!"

"I... I want you to come with me! " Akane exclaimed, her eyes full of tears.

Ranma felt his anger vanish. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Wait... what did she just say ?

"You're asking me to come with you ?" he said in an incredulous tone.

Akane just nodded her head.

"Akane, do you realize how stupid that sounds ? Wh-what would I do in America ? What could I possibly do while you're studying, making new friends, living your new life? I'd be a burden, that's what I'd be. I wouldn't fit in. You know that martial arts are my whole life..."

He stopped, noticing the tears running down Akane's cheeks. She smiled weakly.

"You're right, that was a stupid idea"

"Seems like we both... see our own future differently, huh ?"

"Clearly... but it's so hard cuz I really... wanna be with you" she answered, biting her lips.

"Well you know what...?" Ranma said, smiling.

"What?"

"When you come back... I'll be there"

"What do you mean you'll be there ?"

"It's not because you're going away for a year that we have to stop what's just started. I've been waiting for three years. What's another year?"

"Are you-sure ? Are you not gonna replace me while I'm not here ? With—"

"Don't say 'Shampoo' or 'Ukyo' or else I'll get _really _mad" he ordered, putting his index on her lips.

They laughed.

"I should be the one worrying. Probably gonna find yourself a rich American guy to go out with..."

Akane shook her head no.

"That's not likely to happen. I've already given my heart to someone else. Can never take it back"

"Never ?"

"Never ever."

"Akane what are you doing in there ?" cried Nabiki, "we gotta leave for the airport in 10 minutes !"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Akane replied, angry that her sister would interrupt such an important moment.

"I'd better go... before anyone breaks into your room" Ranma whispered with a small laugh.

"Ranma... how can I... thank you?"

"Thank me for what ? I ain't done anything"

"For letting me go. For understanding what it means to me. Well, for pretending so hard..."

"Hum, you could start like this..."

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You deserve better than me" she mumbled.

"Well it's too bad cuz it's you I want" Ranma laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

The more he said it, the more natural it sounded. So he said it again :

"I love you and I'll wait for you. But please _do_ come back... alright ?"

"I will. I promise." Akane nodded.

They kissed again, slowly, both of them wanting to make it last forever. Then Ranma opened the window, turned around to look at her one last time, and jumped out.

In her room, Akane burst into tears.

Up on the roof, Ranma did the same. He kept brushing away the tears, but they kept reappearing.

"Geez_..._"

_Why did I let her go ? Why would I do that ? WHY?!_

A little voice in his head answered : _Because you love her. _

And then he understood. Sometimes the best way to show someone how much you love them is to just let them make their own choices. No matter how much it hurts you, no matter how much you hate yourself afterwards, it's just the best thing to do. Try to put someone in a cage and they'll fight to escape. Try to tell someone what to do, and they'll do just the opposite. Let someone go for a while, and they'll come back to you.

_Akane will come back. I'll just have to remind myself everytime I can't stand the pain, and it'll be alright. Yeah, it'll be alright..._

**The End**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Note from the author : Hey ! I'm sorry it took me almost 2 months to finish this story, it's just that I didn't know myself how to end it ! Finally, I realized the same thing as Ranma, and I decided to let Akane go. It definately is something that I've experienced myself in my own life, so I feel it's a good lesson for everyone who just love someone so much that they want to "possess" them. It never works. The person's either gonna be very unhappy, or try to break free. Or both. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. REVIEW and let me know if you have ideas for any future stories... :)**_

_**Arrivederci !**_


End file.
